Reações
by Tory Ster
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre como cada um dos amigos de Jason reagiu ao descobrir os sentimentos do garoto em relação a um certo filho de Hades. Slash, Jasico.
1. Piper

**Título:** Reações

**Baseado em:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura:** K+

**Ship:** Jasico (Jason Grace x Nico di Ângelo)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertencem a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey there, people! Sim, minha segunda Jasico aqui e NÃO é uma one. Ai deuses, será que significa que está virando OTP? Enfim, tudo bonitinho e bem fofinho, pra variar (ultimamente estou mais romântica e menos melancólica. Isso é bom, não é?). Espero que gostem!

* * *

**#1 Piper**

A primeira a descobrir os sentimentos de Jason por Nico foi, definitivamente, Piper. Ela era filha de Afrodite, afinal, e antes de namorada do filho de Júpiter, era amiga. O conhecia muito bem. Isso, somado à filiação da garota, tornaram fácil para ela perceber o que se passava no coraçãozinho do namorado.

Se doeu? É claro que doeu. Doía perceber que o coração do garoto que amava não pertencia mais ela, doía ver os olhares, e doía perceber que o sorriso de Jason era muito mais alegre com a visão de Nico do que com a dela própria.

No começo fingiu que não sabia de nada, talvez com esperança de que fosse apenas uma fase, uma quedinha sem importância. Mas não era, e estava ficando aflitivo ver a tristeza estampada naqueles olhos azuis lindos.

E foi por isso, e apenas por isso que um dia, durante a cantoria na fogueira do Acampamento, a filha de Afrodite, ao observar Jason que olhava fixamente para Nico, aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

- Acho que devíamos terminar.

Jason tomou um susto; aquilo ficou claro pela palidez e pelos olhos arregalados.

- Por que, Piper? Eu fiz algo errado? – o garoto perguntou, e a confusão era clara em seus olhos. A garota sorriu e acariciou seu rosto, negando de leve com a cabeça.

- Não, não fez. Mas acho que já está na hora de correr atrás de quem você realmente ama – ela respondeu, e seu olhar vagou até Nico. Percebeu que Jason fez o mesmo, e a voz baixa do garoto demorou para responder.

- Está tão óbvio assim?

Ela sorriu e o abraçou forte.

- Para mim, está.


	2. Leo

**#2 Leo**

Era meio óbvio que o segundo a perceber seria Leo, que andava com Jason para cima e para baixo e compartilhava segredos com o garoto. Obviamente, o filho de Hefesto demorou mais que Piper para perceber os sentimentos do amigo, mas isso não tardou a acontecer, porque estava, simplesmente, muito na cara.

Jason andava distraído, para começar. Mais calado e pensativo, e também desanimado. Jason não era desanimado, definitivamente não era. Talvez não fosse nenhum agitado como Leo, mas era um garoto de sorrisos fáceis e que gostava de se divertir. Algo que ele vinha evitando sistematicamente nos últimos tempos.

A princípio, Leo pensou que o amigo estivesse doente. Chegara a insistir para que ele fosse se consultar com alguma das crias de Apolo, ou mesmo tomar um golinho de néctar. O outro sempre negava, afirmando que sua saúde estava ótima. E, de fato, estava. Ele não parecia mais pálido, nem mais fraco. Apenas parecia não ter vontade de fazer nada. O que era igualmente preocupante.

Provavelmente, o ponto culminante foi o término com Piper. Depois disso, percebeu que o garoto passara a ficar mais tempo perto de Nico, o que não era estranho levando em conta que os dois eram amigos, mas quando Leo os observava, percebia um brilho nos olhos azuis do filho de Júpiter que não existia com Piper há muito tempo.

Um belo dia, apareceu no Chalé 1 para conversar com Jason sobre tudo. O garoto estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto. Leo sentou-se no chão na frente dele e inquiriu:

- Você vai me contar ou não?

Jason o olhou com as sobrancelhas loiras franzidas, parecendo não entender do que ele estava falando.

- Quando você começou a gostar do esquisitinho filho de Hades. Vai contar ou não?

Sabia que ele devia estar sendo meio indelicado, mas aquele era o jeito "Leo" de falar as coisas e demonstrar afeto. Estar ali, disposto a ouvi-lo, já era uma prova das grandes da amizade e fidelidade do filho de Hefesto.

Jason suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Não sei, pra ser sincero – confessou – Talvez quando eu passei a conhecê-lo melhor. Ele é realmente uma pessoa incrível, sabe? É muito inteligente, e intenso. Ele _sente_ as coisas. Sente de verdade. E eu gosto dos olhos dele.

O Valdez não pôde se impedir de sorrir com a última sentença de Jason e se aproximou, bagunçando o cabelo loiro do outro.

- Se gosta mesmo dele, então vou te ajudar a conquistá-lo – disse, decidido – Nós podemos… podemos configurar os fogos deste ano para aparecer uma declaração de amor! Mas está longe. Já sei! Podemos…

- Leo, não – Jason o interrompeu, sorrindo – Agradeço pela proposta, mas acho que tenho que fazer isso sozinho. E de preferência sem nada exagerado e que o constranja ou assuste.

Leo suspirou, mas sorriu e deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do amigo.

- Você é quem sabe.

Aquela era a forma de Leo dizer que estava do lado dele, e que o ajudaria e apoiaria em todas as decisões. E Jason sabia disso.

* * *

**lenonizi:** É, eu também não sou muito fã da Piper, mas acredito que, como filha de Afrodite, ela melhor do que ninguém como o amor funciona e que ele é imprevisível e incontrolável. Obrigada por ter lido :3


	3. Hazel

**#3 Hazel**

A afiada capacidade de observação de Hazel era conhecida por todos que a cercavam, e foi esta capacidade de observação que levou a filha de Plutão a perceber a paixão de Jason por seu irmão mais velho. Estava tão óbvio que chegava a ser hilário: a empolgação que o atingia sempre que Nico estava por perto, os olhares que dirigia ao moreno quando este não estava vendo… Hazel se sentia muito feliz ao perceber o tamanho da devoção que o filho de Júpiter dirigia ao di Angelo. Aquilo a fazia perceber que, por mais sombrio e antissocial que Nico parecesse, ele era capaz de conquistar a amizade, admiração e até mesmo o amor das pessoas.

Não tinha intimidade o suficiente com Jason para se aproximar e conversar com ele sobre isso. Eram amigos, mas não muito próximos e por isso ela não se sentia à vontade para debater com ele os sentimentos do garoto. Mas, sempre que podia, lhe dirigia olhares cúmplices e de compreensão, como se dissesse que ele poderia confiar nela. Porém, se ele percebeu, nunca falou nada.

Um belo dia, estava sentada ao lado de Annabeth (acabara desenvolvendo uma atípica amizade com a garota; eram de poucas palavras, mas havia cumplicidade e confiança) e não resistiu a comentar o fato com ela. As sobrancelhas loiras da filha de Atena se levantaram, e Hazel viu os olhos cinzentos procurarem o filho de Júpiter no lugar.

- Como eu não percebi isso antes? – a loira perguntou para si mesma. Hazel apenas deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Eu não sei, talvez eu que seja muito observadora – disse com modéstia – De qualquer forma, estou feliz por isso. Saber que meu irmão tem alguém em quem confiar, alguém capaz de protegê-lo, de cuidar dele, até mesmo de amá-lo… isso me deixa aliviada.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, mastigando a informação. Hazel não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Queria tanto, _tanto_ que seu irmão fosse feliz! E com alguém legal e confiável como Jason era melhor ainda. Ainda não sabia o que Nico sentia em relação ao rapaz, mas provavelmente não era diferente. Ela bem o via corar quando o Grace mais novo o elogiava ou sorria.

Olhou de canto de olho para a loira ao seu lado, e acabou perguntando:

- Está pensando no quê?

Annie apenas deu de ombros.

- No Nico e no Jason. Eles até que formam um casal bonitinho, não é mesmo?

Hazel sorriu, radiante, os olhos dourados brilhando com a perspectiva.

- Formam mesmo, Annie. Com certeza formam.

* * *

**Holly-Panda:** Oi, Holly! Sempre que vejo um review seu nas minhas histórias, fico muito feliz, sério mesmo! Agradeço por estar sempre prestigiando meu trabalho. Eu tenho os mesmos sentimentos que você em relação a Pernico e Jasico, sério mesmo. Enquanto o primeiro me faz sofrer de tanto que eu shippo, o segundo me deixa nas nuvens. É sempre assim! Obrigada por ler e fico feliz que esteja gostando :3

**lenonizi:** Sim, ele é um ótimo amigo! Quem tem amigos como o Leo são pessoas sortudas, true story u.u E obrigada por estar acompanhando!


	4. Percy

**#4 Percy**

Percy, com sua habitual lerdeza para entender sentimentos alheios e até mesmo os próprios, precisou de uma ajudinha de Annabeth para perceber os sentimentos de Jason por Nico di Angelo. Um dia estava fazendo um piquenique na praia do Acampamento com a namorada, e observava o mar distante quando o assunto "Nico" entrou em pauta.

- Hey, você sabe se o Nico já teve algum casinho por aqui? – perguntou para Annie. Sabe-se lá o porquê de ter pensado naquilo, mas a dúvida simplesmente entrou na sua cabeça. Nico era tímido, introvertido e antissocial, mas já ouvira algumas garotas comentando que ele era bem bonito. Então, era provável que tivesse alguém.

- Acho que não, Cabeça de Alga – a garota respondeu, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, distraída – Quer dizer, ele é bem calado e mal tem amigos além da gente, então…

Jackson assentiu, devagar. Aquilo fazia bastante sentido.

- Mas eu sei de alguém que está caidinho por ele – a garota disse, o sorriso travesso de quem sabia mais que Percy no rosto. O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas, concentrado numa palavra em especial.

- Caidinho? Tipo, um garoto? – perguntou. Annie assentiu enfaticamente, parecendo feliz.

- A Hazel que me contou, e agora que eu parei para reparar, bem percebo os olhares do Jason em cima do Nico.

A surpresa foi tanta que Percy até engasgou.

- _O Jason?_

Annie o abraçou, parecendo extremamente feliz com isso.

- Sim! Você não acha que eles formam um casal lindo?

Por algum motivo desconhecido e que Percy preferia ignorar, o filho de Poseidon sentiu uma leve agitação no estômago, como se tivesse comido algo estragado. Reprimiu uma careta ao imaginar Nico e Jason juntos.

- É, pode ser.

* * *

**lenonizi:** Sim, perceber as coisas mas se manter discreta é a cara da Hazel. Acho que Annabeth deve ficar frustrada quando algo óbvio assim passa despercebido por ela, não é? E obrigada por ler!

**Holly-Panda:** É claro que eu leio, flor! E adoro os seus reviews, sério mesmo. Sim, Pernico é apaixonante e realmente é um casal mais sexy, apesar de eu não achar que é pedofilia. Mas Jasico é muito, muito amor. Não tem como, cara. E continue mandando reviews sim, vou lê-los com todo o prazer! :3

**N/A:** Pois é, não resisti a fazer uma leve menção de Pernico por aqui, porque eu shippo muito os dois. É só uma leve insinuação de que o Percy talvez sentisse alguma coisa pelo Nico, porque tão certo quanto Apolo dando o ar da graça ao amanhecer, é que o Nico mexe com o Cabeça de Alga u.u


	5. Nico

**#5 Nico**

Jason estava nervoso. Passara os últimos dias conversando com Piper e Leo e tentando tomar coragem para, enfim, se declarar para Nico. Ele bem sabia dos sentimentos do garoto por Percy – e como sabia, aliás, não se esquecia disso em momento algum – e só de pensar na possibilidade de ser rejeitado por causa do filho de Poseidon o deixava um pouquinho enjoado. Por fim, depois de levar uma bronca de Piper ("Acorda, Jason! Se continuar enrolando desse jeito, vou ter que eu mesma ir lá declarar seu amor pelo Nico!"), decidiu tomar uma atitude.

Bateu na porta do Chalé 13, por mais que se sentisse nervoso como os diabos. O filho de Hades abriu a porta não muito tempo depois, com os cabelos bagunçados e cara de sono. Coçava o olho de uma forma adorável, como uma criancinha que tinha ficado assistindo desenho até tarde.

- Jason, é você – Nico sorriu, o que fez o estômago do filho de Júpiter se agitar como um acrobata pronto para pular de um trampolim – Pode entrar.

Ao contrário do que ele imaginava, Nico não havia acordado mal-humorado, o que provavelmente era um sinal de sorte. As Moiras estavam ajudando, só podia ser isso.

Nico sentou-se na cama e bateu no lugar ao seu lado, indicando para Jason sentar. O garoto obedeceu, e depois disso um silêncio incômodo se instalou.

- Hm, eu suponho que esteja aqui para dizer algo… - Nico começou, parecendo bastante curioso. Jason deu um sorriso nervoso, ainda sem conseguir encarar os olhos dele. Sabia que era bonito, Piper e várias outras garotas já haviam pontuado aquilo, e também que era simpático e inteligente. Então por que se sentia tão inseguro? Por que parecia tão impossível que Nico pudesse sequer olhar para ele?

- Jason? – o garoto o chamou, estalando os dedos em frente ao seu rosto. O filho de Júpiter saiu de suas divagações e voltou a encarar o mais novo – Eu espero que você tenha me acordado por algum motivo além do prazer da minha companhia.

O garoto assentiu enfaticamente, talvez enfaticamente demais. Pigarreou, engoliu em seco, olhou pra cima, pra baixo, pros lados e só então para Nico. Respirou fundo e decidiu falar:

- Todo mundo está colocando a maior pressão para eu contar algo pra você, só que eles não entendem o quão difícil é falar isso, então… - Jason mal conseguiu continuar suas divagações antes que fosse interrompido.

- Contar algo? – Nico perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada. Já não parecia tão feliz quanto antes – Você fez alguma merda, Jason?

- Não! – o garoto falou, rápido demais. Nico lhe deu aquele olhar de não-me-faça-te-mandar-para-o-Hades antes de voltar a falar.

- Você não… ai, deuses, você não contou nada para o Percy, não é? – Nico perguntou, arregalando os olhos – Não, você não faria isso. Logo agora, que eu gosto de outra pessoa, e…

- Espera aí – Jason o interrompeu – Você não gosta mais dele? Gosta de quem, então?

Nico, percebendo que havia falado demais, arregalou ainda mais os olhos negros, e engoliu em seco, e tossiu, e desviou o olhar. Uma esperança se acendeu dentro do peito de Jason.

- Eu conheço? – o filho de Júpiter insistiu, o coração disparado. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, provavelmente suas esperanças seriam jogadas de um penhasco, mas ele sentia que podia ser ele. Ou pelo menos desejava ardentemente que fosse.

Nico mordia o lábio inferior e se recusava a olhar pra ele. Num rompante de coragem (ou de insanidade, era difícil saber), Jason pegou o rosto do italianinho entre as mãos e capturou seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo rápido e ansioso.

- Por favor, não me diga que eu entendi tudo errado e que na verdade você está apaixonado pelo Leo– ele pediu, ainda de olhos fechados. Ouviu a risada de Nico e, ao abrir os olhos, viu o rosto alheio corado e feliz.

- Então era isso que você queria me contar? – ele perguntou, olhando timidamente para o loiro. Jason assentiu, ainda ansioso.

E, desta vez, foi Nico quem tomou a iniciativa, beijando o mais velho com calma e carinho. Foi ele mesmo quem pediu passagem e aprofundou o beijo, e Jason pôde enfim sentir o sabor da boca do filho de Hades, e afundar os dedos naqueles cabelos escuros, e beijá-lo até que perdesse o ar. Quando isso enfim aconteceu, abriu um sorriso enorme, que foi imitado pelo outro.

- Acredite, Jason, você não cometeu erro algum – o garoto prometeu, acariciando o rosto do filho de Júpiter.

Jason nunca foi o cara mais romântico do mundo, por isso jamais acreditou que um simples beijo poderia deixá-lo tão feliz e eufórico e com o coração disparado. Mas, quando o beijo vinha da pessoa certa, podia. E como podia.

* * *

**lenonizi:** Sim, é impossível não dar uma indiretazinha quando se shippa algo, kkkkk

**N/A:** Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado (:


End file.
